


Tender loving care

by Castiels_Eyes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Kylo Ren, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smoking, So much godamn fluff, Soft! Kylux, literally nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Eyes/pseuds/Castiels_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ren returns home from a party, drop-dead drunk, Hux has to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender loving care

It had started like any other day. Ren got up first, while Hux groaned and rolled over in bed. Ren made the coffee, lit a couple of cigarettes, and went back into the master bedroom. Hux was sitting on the side of the bed, buttoning up his white shirt, the sunlight glancing off his back. Ren set the mug of coffee on the nightstand, and took a long drag on his cigarette. He blew out a cloud of smoke just as Hux finished the buttons on his shirt. He sent an annoyed glance at Ren and said, “You're wearing that to work?

Ren looked down at what he was wearing. His black jeans were ripped, exposing his knees. A white cotton t-shirt was covered by a black leather jacket. He looked back at Hux and shrugged. “I can dress down on Fridays.” 

Hux sighed and pulled a dark green cardigan over his shirt, took a swig of his coffee, and made a face. “This coffee tastes like ass.”

“Better than your coffee,” Ren replied. Hux rolled his eyes and put the second cigarette to his lips. Ren smirked and said, “Nice touch. It matches your eyes.”

“Fuck off.”

Ren chuckled and tilted his head back, as Hux blew a cloud of smoke up towards the ceiling fan. Millicent padded into the bedroom, jumping into Hux’s lap. Hux petted her with his free hand. They sat there for a few minutes before Ren stood up. Hux put Millicent onto the bed, and they both silently went to the bathroom, Ren grabbing his brush and Hux grabbing his hair product. Hux greased his hands and parted his hair on the side, smoothing down his ruffled bedhead. Ren hastily pulled the brush through his hair, saying, “Okay. I gotta go to work. Snoke’s going to kill me if I’m late again.”

Now it was Hux’s turn to smirk. “Kick his ass for me.”  
“Noted.” Ren said. Hux walked him to the door. Just as Ren was about to leave, Hux grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward pecking Ren on the lips and smirking once more. Then he shut the door in Ren’s face. Hux smiled when he heard Ren’s laughter on the other side of the door. 

Time for work.  
~  
Beep. Beep. Beep. 

The clock on the nightstand beeped over and over again. Hux could hear it from the living room, but he was so immersed in his book that he wasn’t bothered enough to go over and silence the alarm. Besides, Millicent was nestled in his lap and there was no way that he was going to wake her The alarm kept beeping away, however, so Hux snapped his book shut and got up from the large cushioned armchair with an annoyed sigh. Millicent meowed, discontent, and Hux soothed her with gentle pets.He crossed the living room, pushed open the large door opening into the bedroom, and pressed the “Off” button on the alarm with a short jab of his finger. Hux was about to turn away so he could go back to reading, when he actually noticed the time. 1:00 AM. 

Ren should be home by now. 

Hux drew up short, and then hurried over to the nightstand by the bed and opened his phone. No texts. One voicemail. Hux poked the “Open” button and listened intently to the almost incomprehensible barrage of noise. He could just make out Ren’s voice over the insane crowd and the pulsing, horrid music. “HEY, HUX!” Ren’s voice shouted, “ME AND PHASMA WENT TO THIS CLUB THAT SEEMED COOL BECAUSE SHE GOT A RAISE. I PROBABLY WON’T BE HOME BY 12. DON’T BE WORRIED, OKAY? OKAY. SEE YOU SOO-” Hux blinked and a woman’s voice chirped “End of message.” Hux pressed his lips together and punched in Ren’s number, and held it to his ear. The phone rang, once, twice three times, then-

“H’lo.”  
“Ren, where the hell are you-”

There was a sharp intake of breath, and then frantic whispers and giggling on the other end of the line. 

“Ren? What’s going on? Respond this instant!”  
“Uhh...Kylo’s not here right now.”

Hux relaxed, letting out a short huff through his nose. “Ren. Get a cab and drop Phasma off at her home, then come here. You’ve had enough for tonight.

Disappointed murmurs and exclamations were exchanged, then Ren spoke again. “We just got here, like, two hours ago. Can we please just stay a little longer?”

“Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound? Come home now!”

Ren grumbled something incoherent, and then replied with a short “Fine. Be home soon.”

“Re-”

The phone cut off and Hux resisted to throw it against the wall. He paced around the living room, running an agitated hand through his hand and checking the road through the window to see if any cars passed. They didn’t. Hux couldn't stand sitting around any longer, so he lit a cigarette, and smoked it until it was a stub. He put it out in the kitchen and proceeded to brew himself a pot of strong, dark, bitter coffee to keep him awake as he waited for Ren. Half an hour passed. Then 45 minutes. Then a full hour. Just as Hux was worried that something utterly terrible had happened to Ren, Hux saw the headlights of a car pull into his driveway.  
~  
Hux almost ran out of the house to meet the cab. Hux shoved the driver a fifty-dollar bill, muttered “Keep the change,” and practically pulled Ren out of the backseat. Hux swung an arm over Ren’s head, and grabbed his waist. Ren groaned and muttered Hux’s name under his breath. Hux muttered reassurances back to Ren as he fumbled with the door. Hux finally managed to to get the door open, and Hux heaved Ren onto the couch. Hux stepped back, breathing heavily from having to support Ren. 

Ren was an absolute mess. Head listing to the side, his thin white cotton shirt ripped almost in half, exposing a sweaty, heaving chest. Ren absolutely stank of alcohol and smoke, and his hair was mussed up so much that it looked like someone had glued a dead hamster to his head. Ren wasn’t freshly shaved, either, so stubble dotted his face. He was missing a shoe. Hux sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. “Honestly, Ren. You go out for a couple hours and get so wasted that you look like you were mugged twice.” Ren smirked and leaned dangerously close to Hux. Hux leaned back, but Ren wrapped his arms around Hux and yanked him forward onto the couch, crushing Hux’s lips against his. Hux struggled against the foul taste of alcohol permeating from Ren’s mouth. Finally, Hux pulled away, eyebrows furrowed, and Ren fell back on the couch. “Ren, that was disgusting! What the hell have you been drinking?”

Ren lifted his head. “Hux,” he croaked, “I’m gonna…” Hux yanked Ren off of the couch and dragged him into the bathroom. Hux lifted the seat of the toilet just as Ren retched, losing the last of his drinks as Hux lifted Ren’s hair out of the way, murmuring reassurances to Ren and rubbing slow circles into his back as he heaved. He was still mad at Ren for that awful kiss, but he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the big, drunk bastard.

When Ren’s retching started to abide, Hux turned on the shower, turning the knob three notches to the left. Hux pulled Ren into an upright position, and began to take Ren’s filthy, sweaty clothes off. The shirt was first. Then the shoe, socks, pants, and, finally, Ren’s Darth Vader boxers. Hux scoffed when he saw them, but he kept with his task until Ren stood naked in the middle of the bathroom. Hux helped Ren into the shower, then began the process of taking his own clothes off. Hux slipped into the shower behind Ren, who was swaying ever so slightly from side to side. Hux lathered up the soap bar and began to run his hands all over Ren, scrubbing away the stink of the grimy club and the alcohol. He even shampooed ren’s hair, softly working the shampoo into Ren’s scalp and massaging it. Ren groaned and tilted his head back so Hux could access more of his scalp. The Hux washed the bubbles out of Ren’s hair, and turned off the water. Ren complained a bit when the warmth of the water was gone, but soon Hux was drying him off with a fluffy towel, so he didn’t complain that much. 

When Ren and Hux were dried off, Hux pulled Ren into the kitchen and poured him a cup of coffee. Rn gulped it down and wrinkled his nose. “This tastes like shit.” Hux replied, “At least you drank it.”

Hux then pulled Ren out of the kitchen and into the master bedroom. Hux opened a drawer and pulled out some pajamas. Hux carefully slid the warm clothes over Ren, and then put on a pair himself. When he turned back to Ren, his dark hair was still damp. Hux picked up a comb from on top of the drawer, and began to run the comb through Ren’s hair. Ren’s eyelids fluttered at the pleasant sensation. Ren tried to say something, but Hux shushed him and continued brushing his long, dark hair. When Hux was finished, he lifted up the covers of the King-sized bed and held Ren’s arm to help him into bed. Ren sighed in satisfaction when he climbed awkwardly into the bed. Hux climbed in after him, and tucked the covers under his chin and reached for his book, then switched the lamp on. Hux listened to Ren’s steady breathing for a bit. Then Ren spoke.

 

“What are you reading?”

“Hegel’s Phenomenology of Spirit.” Hux replied.

“It sounds stupid. Read it to me.”

Hux read his book to Ren in what he hoped was a soft and lulling voice. Hux read to Ren for at least half an hour before he noticed that Ren had fallen asleep with his head in Hux’s lap, breathing evenly and softly. Hux ran his hand through Ren’s hair for a bit before he closed his book and switched off the lamp. Hux settled down into bed when he heard Ren mutter

“Love you.”

Hux let a couple of seconds pass before he responded.

“Shut up.”

Ren huffed and smiled at Hux. “Still mad about that kiss?”

“It was pretty bad.” Hux admitted. 

Ren smiled brightly. “Let me make it up to you, then.” He said, sitting up and pulling Hux into his lap. Hux started to object, but Ren ducked his head and kissed Hux, effectively shutting him up. Ren could feel Hux’s skin starting to get warm, and smiled against his lips. Finally, Ren pulled away from Hux, and they both gasped for air before looking at each other and bursting out laughing. Hux poked Ren in the chest with two fingers. “Much better,” he said.

Ren replied by flashing Hux another bright smile. He threw an arm around Hux. then went back to sleep. Hux closed his eyes and snuggled against Ren. 

I love you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my FIRST EVER fanfiction! I hope it wasn't awful, as I wrote it half-asleep at 1:30 PM. Please tell me how I did! You can find my Wattpad @samaritan8, the_lonely_writer. Thank you!


End file.
